


【周叶】 Artificial love

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529
Summary: 情人节快乐小周机器人设定，美貌机器人周x叶当代科技发展状况外的叶叶购买家用机器人，非常幸运地买到了情人节限定新型机器人小周 |･ω･｀)有一点点小恶劣的机器人欺负主人的故事





	【周叶】 Artificial love

公元2x19年，机器人已经成为人类家庭必不可少的一部分，千千万万的机器人陪伴了人类的一生，甚至比人类更亲密。

叶修家里的旧式机器人已经用了十来年了，这天做完中饭小机器人脑袋上冒出了最后一阵黑烟和火花，叶修朝脑袋拍了半天也不管用，小机器人已经彻底game over了。

对现代科技产品并不是特别感冒的叶修，不得不开始物色新机器人。网上看了一圈，才发现自己家的机器人实在是太过时了，一看就是个铁皮工具。现在的机器人各种仿真人型。

叶修在网上瞅了半天，看的头都大了，点进了评价比较高的店铺首页。一进去就发现这家店铺好像正在发售情人节限定新机型，界面十分高端大气上档次，什么“专属定制”“独一无二”“只属于你的宝贝”花里胡哨的，还有几分钟就正式抢购，售价不菲，页面显示已经有几千人预付了定金。

应该是不错的机器人吧，不然不会这么多人买，叶修想着，不买白不买。预付定金后过了几分钟，整点到了，页面刷新叶修点击荧幕，然后页面跳转至付款成功界面。

通过细微的电流传来客服小姐姐的声音：“恭喜您凭借着超快的手速成功抢购到情人节限定1124型机器人！1124型机器人仅此一个限量发售，拥有独一无二的外貌和性能，绝对不同于市面上任何庸俗商品，相信绝对会带给您极佳体验。我司与物流配送公司有稳定合作，保证绝密发货，当天您就能收到1124型机器人了呢。”

叶修慨叹，现在一个家用机器人还要私密发货，真是了不得。

叶修睡完午觉刚起床，家庭服务系统就提醒他说门口接收处收到一个大型包裹，询问是否收纳。  
叶修赶紧让系统把包裹传递进来。

拆开外部的包装箱，里面是一个两米多长的大盒子，包装精致繁复，一层又一层。除了机器人本体，还有一大堆替换零件备份和附赠礼包。疏于锻炼的宅男叶修拆了半天包装，最后累得身上出了一层薄汗。

剥开最后一层保护壳，机器人的真容终于得见天日。那是一张宛如神祗的脸，安静而高贵，俊美无俦，是人类的词汇量难以描述的美。

叶修不由惊叹，比图片上还要英俊许多，这店家太良心了。迅速拿出光脑，确认收货并五星好评。

 

叶修翻出使用说明书，按照提示启动机器人。机器人睁开美丽的双眸，清澈的瞳孔闪过一瞬蓝光，沉静三秒后调整好焦点，询问着眼前的人：“请问你是我的主人叶修叶先生吗？”

“是的。”

那机器人竟在叶修面前半跪下来，牵起叶修的右手亲吻他的指尖：“我是周泽楷，很荣幸成为您的专属机器人，我的主人叶修。”

叶修有点惊讶于面前机器人的礼仪，也许是默认程序吧。

“请问现在要验货吗？”眼前俊美的青年问他，手上已经把出厂配置的白色简易服装脱下来了。

叶修躲转不及，不小心看到周泽楷下身的某个区域，不由得脸红了。

现在的机器人，也过于仿真和完美了吧，那个地方那么大干嘛啊。

“额，你挺好看的，我知道了。这样，你先穿我的衣服吧。”叶修把周泽楷领到卧室衣柜前，给他挑衣服。

周泽楷身材高大，脱下简易的白衣后，露出宽阔的胸膛、精壮的腹肌和散发着诱人气息的人鱼线。身材整整比叶修大一圈，叶修的衣服大多穿不上，叶修只好把自己最为宽松的睡衣给他套上。

周泽楷的系统瞬间对叶修的行为作出判定，人类给他人穿自己的贴身衣物，是一种信赖和喜爱的行为。  
没想到主人这么喜欢自己，周泽楷穿上格子睡衣后就喜滋滋地扑到了叶修身上：“谢谢主人，主人真好。”

人高马大的青年一下子把叶修抱住，叶修愣了一下，好奇现在机器人这么主动热情的吗，还是给了回应，回抱住周泽楷的腰。

周泽楷提醒他：“主人，要用一下看看吗？”

“啊对，要试用。”

“那现在要做吗？”周泽楷仿佛在期待着什么。

叶修道：“我想想，昨天的衣服还没洗，你先把衣服洗了，然后做一顿午餐，我不知道你要不要吃，你要吃的话就做两人份。做午餐之前可以先把衣服设置上定时洗了。”

周泽楷愣住，这是主人给自己的考验吗，道：“好的。”

 

前前后后忙活了大半天，总算是把家务都做完了，周泽楷转悠一圈都没看见叶修的身影，最后在卧室床上发现叶修正瘫在床上打游戏。

“主人，我把家务都做了。可以做了吗？”周泽楷想，自己这么听话，应该可以拿到奖励了吧。

“哦哦，做完了就行啦。来陪我一起打游戏吧。”叶修拍拍身边的位置，示意周泽楷坐过来。

周泽楷有些委屈地挪过去挨着他坐下：“主人，我犯错了吗？”

“没啊，怎么了？”叶修目不转睛地盯着眼前的光脑荧幕，连头都没回，正在游戏里跑图呢。

“那你为什么不和我做愛？”

“？？？”叶修刹那间以为自己幻听了。

“我下面硬得好难受，一定是因为我太喜欢主人了。”周泽楷躺在叶修腿上搂着他的腰撒娇。

确定不是自己刚刚听错了，原来真的是那个意思，叶修一时间又惊又羞，顾不得游戏了：“你一个机器人，也有那种需求吗？”

“我叫周泽楷。”周泽楷纠正他。

“好吧，小周同学，你怎么回事？”

“我不是你的情人节惊喜吗？”周泽楷搂着他的腰，头埋在叶修的肚子上，声音闷闷地传来，“你是不是觉得我不好看，不喜欢我。”

“没有，没有。”叶修忙否认，一脸严肃，“但是你说你/硬了是怎么回事？什么情人节惊喜？”

周泽楷抬起头，也一脸严肃：“就是硬/了啊。”

说着就起身反而把叶修抱在自己腿上，硬热的物件顶着叶修的臀缝，叶修反应过来瞬间红了耳朵。

周泽楷还贴心地帮他调出了购买订单详情。商品详情里郝然写着情人节限定1124型多功能机器人，可满足多种需求，包含家务、医疗、照看、性爱等多种功能，且具有高度智能，可以自主学习，拥有独立人格模式，给使用者带来绝佳使用体验。

“你没有调整阈值。”周泽楷向他展示自己的系统界面，默认各项指标和能力都是最高值，叶修的目光落在“性能力”那一项，数值满满地顶到头。此时叶修对这个还没什么概念，而以后想改也改不了了。

“小周，那个……”叶修有点后悔，“只使用家用功能不可以吗？”

“不行。”周泽楷揽住叶修的脖子起身，伏在他耳畔说，“不做的话，我会故障的。”

“我要退货。”

“系统显示，你已经确认收货并好评了。”

“……”

周泽楷啄着他的脖颈，灼热的气息在敏感的耳朵上打着旋。叶修下意识地想要缩脖子往后仰倒，周泽楷顺势握住他的手压了上来。

“真的会故障的。”周泽楷用一种似乎是恳求的语气诱哄道，“求你了，主人。”

叶修红了脸，周泽楷可是花了他俩月工资的贵重物品，咬牙道：“就这一次，以后再这样就把你送去售后。”

周泽楷弯了眼，黏黏糊糊的吻一个个落在叶修脸上。叶修身上是一件穿了三四年的白T恤，很舒服但是已经布料稀薄有些透明，穿着有种别样的勾引味道。

周泽楷隔着薄薄的一层布料咬上叶修的锁骨，叶修不由哼了一声。周泽楷纤长有力的手指捏着叶修粉色的乳尖，乳首在机器人的反复揉搓下迅速转为嫣红。

叶修被他弄得有点迷糊，正奇怪不是帮他纾解了欲望就可以了吗，干嘛要弄自己，就听见周泽楷道：“主人，请享用我的特别服务。”

叶修正纳罕什么特别服务，周泽楷就已经解开他的裤子含住了他的下体，龟头被灵活的舌头裹挟着吮吸，时不时地舔弄颜色浅嫩的柱体。囊袋也被周泽楷的手指轻轻地揉弄着。叶修被铺天盖地汹涌而来的快感瞬间淹没，下意识地把下身往周泽楷嘴里送。

周泽楷反而把叶修的性器吐了出来，叶修不自觉地蹬着腿催促他，周泽楷却冷静地从一旁的床头柜，拿起自己收拾时放在那里的赠品大礼包。

“主人，你喜欢哪个？”周泽楷打开袋子，里面一堆稀奇古怪的玩具，花花绿绿的。

叶修根本无暇细看，只想不上不下的欲望得到释放，脸上尽是不能满足的春情，他不耐地拍周泽楷的肩膀，哼唧唧道：“我不要玩具，我要你。”

周泽楷仿佛系统运算过量般怔了一秒，碧蓝色的瞳孔紧紧地盯着叶修，随即唇角勾起一抹灿烂的笑：“好的，叶修。”

周泽楷拧开润滑剂挤了一坨到叶修的臀间，叶修被冰得哼了一声，突然清醒了过来：“为什么是你在上面，不应该是我吗，我是主人啊。”

周泽楷手上抠挖着柔软的穴口，手指伸进去浅浅地抽插，试探着柔嫩的内壁，嘴上却哄着叶修：“主人你又不看说明，我没有在下面的用途。”

“可是……”叶修还困惑地想要说什么，话音被周泽楷的唇舌吞没。周泽楷的吻实在太过煽情，叶修感觉自己像要溺毙一般，偏偏只有身下一张床无处可逃，只好无奈地用脚去蹭身上的周泽楷，示意他停下。偏偏这机器人无法无天，反而拉过叶修纤细的脚踝轻轻地噬咬了起来。

叶修简直拿他没有办法，气鼓鼓道：“下不为例。”

周泽楷得了许可愈发肆无忌惮，甜蜜的噬吻顺着脚踝一路爬上小腿大腿，最后再次来到臀间。叶修会阴处一片湿滑，身下的床单都被浸透了。

“主人，我挤的润滑剂可没这么多。”周泽楷笑着看他，言下之意自然是那多出来的是叶修的肠液。

叶修岂会不懂，又羞又恼就要作势打他，结果被周泽楷搂在怀里动弹不得，还要反抗就感觉到巨大炙热的东西顶着肉穴摩擦起来，叶修突然弱了声势：“你轻一点，我，我有点害怕。”

周泽楷抵着他的额头，鼻子蹭着叶修的鼻尖，安慰道：“不要担心，叶修。”粗大的性器缓慢地冲破穴口的障碍顶了进去，紧致的穴口被撑得近乎透明，肉棒严严实实地塞了进去，叶修难受地喊痛，瞬间眼眶里充满了晶莹的泪水。

周泽楷温柔地把叶修脸上的泪水一一舔舐干净，待叶修脸色稍缓，周泽楷下身的动作逐渐激烈起来，肉棒狠狠的碾压过脆弱的肠壁，大开大阖的抽插着。叶修突然抖了一下，机器人的系统迅速计算出叶修的敏感点，恶劣地故意顶弄那里，肏得叶修全身又酸又软，呜呜噎噎地抽泣，双腿无力地缠住周泽楷的腰。

“无良机器人……”叶修哭哭啼啼地骂，“明天，我就……呜……”

“使用过后，概不退换哦。”周泽楷边宣布着消费者条款，边把主人压在床上肏得再说不出一句完整的话。


End file.
